


It's the end of the world as we know it...

by ba_rabby



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_rabby/pseuds/ba_rabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year, my Inceptiversary Round-up theme is Post-Apocalypse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the end of the world as we know it...

One of the things I love about fanfiction is that we can take characters, drop them into different circumstances and see what they do. We can continue from where the canonical story left off or we can create a whole new world. Some of the stories in this round-up take place after the events of Inception, others are entirely different universes. Mind you, ‘end of the world’ is not too far off from the themes in the Inception movie. Mal and Dom created a world together and when they left, it fell apart. When Dom and Ariadne went back, Limbo had the feel of a post-apocalypse world crumbling and empty, falling into the sea.

Without further ado and in no particular order I present to you “It’s the end of the world as we know it…”

**Link:** <http://mirabellafic.dreamwidth.org/16149.html>**Title:** Where the Dead Live  
**Creator:** mirabella  
**Warnings:** : Gore, violence, sexual content  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Summary:** There’s a monster in Arthur’s basement. Maybe he shouldn’t have invited it in.  (Vampire Apocalypse AU)

 **Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/233128/chapters/356577>  
**Title:** All is Violent, All is Bright   
**Creator:** lezzerlee  
**Warnings:** : violence, death, underage sex  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:**   Explicit  
**Summary:** In post-apocalyptical Vancouver, young Arthur learns how to survive ... with Eames. (Apocalypse AU /a.k.a. bb!Survival / a.k.a. cockblockalypse)

 **Link:** [ http://archiveofourown.org/works/431894  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/431894)**Title:** [Podfic] All is Violent, All is Bright   
**Creator:** kansouame  
**Warnings:** : violence, death, underage sex  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:**   Explicit  
**Summary:** Arthur learns how to survive … with Eames. (Apocalypse AU /a.k.a. bb!Survival / a.k.a. cockblockalypse)

 **Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/337189>  
**Title:** The Devil Takes His Own  
**Creator:** kiyala  
**Warnings:** : violence, gore, character death  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** The zombie apocalypse has come and gone, and the humans have done their best to pick themselves up and keep going in a world crawling with the infected. Several things have changed since the rising, and one of these changes is the rise in social media. Inception is a team of bloggers, run by Arthur and Eames, who can drive into zombie territory without batting an eyelid, but are far too afraid to act on the tension they both feel between them. (Zombie Apocalypse AU)

 **  
Link:** [ http://cthonical.livejournal.com/90488.html  
](http://cthonical.livejournal.com/90488.html)**Title:** A Road Less Travelled  
**Creator:** cthonical  
**Warnings:** : violence, explicit sexual content  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** Explicit/NC 17  
**Summary:** You don't live long in the Capital Wasteland by making stupid mistakes. It only takes Eames a few days on the rough road to Megaton to remind Arthur that you don't get far not taking chances, either. (Post-Apocalypse AU/Fallout 3 Crossover)

 **  
** Link: <http://loobeeinthesky.livejournal.com/172928.html>  
**Title:** A Road Less Travelled  
**Creator:** loobeeinthesky  
**Warnings:**  injuries  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Summary:** Arthur and Eames on the road to Megaton City. (Post-Apocalypse AU/Fallout 3 Crossover)

 **  
** Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/224979>  
**Title:** City of Refuge  
**Creator:** tomato_greens  
**Warnings:** :   
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** It starts quietly, a soft rain that fits the gray pearly evening, the easy roll of summer thunder in the background. Arthur feels a reflexive surge of hope under his breastbone and tries to quash it. This is just the beginning. (Dystopian AU/ Apocalypse AU)

 **  
** Link: <http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/38321525508/christmas-in-the-post-apocalypse-au>  
**Title:** Christmas in the Post-Apocalypse!AU  
**Creator:** asparklethatisblue  
**Warnings:** :   
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** Gen (SFW)  
**Summary:** Love after the end of the world. 

 **  
** Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/535351/chapters/950359>  
**Title:** Mutual Aid  
**Creator:** LaSordide  
**Warnings:** : explicit sexual content  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Summary:** Love in the squats that grow from the ashes of Old Winnipeg. (Post-Apocalypse Society AU)

 

 

As I got these pieces together I realized that I was playing fast and loose with the term “post-apocalypse”. Some of these stories are, in fact, about the apocalypse as it happens, e.g. “Where the Dead Live” and “City of Refuge”. Others fit better into the post-apocalyptic idea of scrounging to survive once the worst has happened. “All is Violent, All is Bright” (and its accompanying podfic), “The Road Less Traveled” (and its art), and a very sweet fanart “Christmas in the Post-Apocalypse!AU” are examples of this. They deal with characters making their way in a rough, unstable place. Interestingly the fics focus on Arthur attempting to remain a loner, but Eames manages to worm his way into Arthur’s life. The art? Well, you just have to formulate your own opinion on that. 

One fic I desperately wanted to include that would have fallen into the we’re-scrounging-to-survive-category is “They’ll Find Our Bones Together”. It is a devastating story (I wept) and I’ve only read it once because it was so heartbreaking. You’d think the title would be a dead give away. It was brilliantly written but alas, it has since been deleted. If you find it, and don’t mind a bit of heartache you must read it. 

As for this round-up, the collection’s relatively upbeat. Well, as upbeat as stories about the end of the world can be… All right, they didn’t make me  _cry_. 

 And while some of the works is about struggling to survive others are about just ‘keeping on’.  “Mutual Aid” is a story about humanity dusting itself off and trying again. It’s a sweet fic and it’s not as desperate and bleak as the others. Things aren’t good, but they’re looking up. It’s very different to “The Devil Takes His Own”, another ‘keep on keeping on’ story. Here the apocalypse happened, everyone dealt with it and then they’re back to the same system as before. “Mutual Aid” is about clearing the board and rebuilding society with different rules. I found that pretty up-lifting. Both of these are cross-overs from other works. So is “The Road Less Traveled” (a crossover with Fallout 3). Regardless these and the rest in the collection are things that moved me and I hope you enjoy them as much as I did. 

 


End file.
